The Absinthe Chronicles
by usagisnape
Summary: A secret society who kill with sex, dark secrets and a young girl looking for her life. Luna, this ones for you!
1. explaination etc

A note about The Absinthe Chronicles.

In every book there are parts that are not explained. The Absinthe Chronicles are a way to explain some of the unexplained parts of the Harry Potter series, The main sections of the book will relate directly to the four books. Filling in blank spaces and going along with the plot. Absinthe interacts with the main characters but in no way changes the story. Now being that I am writing these before the sixth book my stories that happen after fifth year are my own invention. My writing style tends to jump around a bit and a suggestion was made that if the stories were shorter that they would be easier to read. The first chapter has nothing to do with Harry It is mainly an introduction to Absinthe and Julienne. This story should be NC-17 so be warned it is not for little ones. For those of you looking for SEX, there is plenty, but I'm not telling you which chapters, you just have to read and find out. I would like reviews, but I am not dependant on them. If by chance you have read this story before, you might want to read it again, I have changed some small things to work better with the story. I think that's all so good luck  
  


An updated authors note:

Absinthe had been kicked off of FF.net before because of sexual content so from now on, when we get to a chapter that is, not FF.net regulations, you will need to go to adultfanfiction.net to read the smut. Still not for kids. The other basic stuff in the first A/N are the same. Now I would like to say a few things about Absinthe.

A warning, if there is an uncomfortable theme in stories, you will find it here. So do not read if you are easily offended.

There is much underage sex.

I do not own The Harry Potter series or any characters contained in said books and quite frankly I like my versions of them anyway, they are sexier!

Absinthe, Julienne and all other original characters that you will encounter through out these stories are Usagisnape creations.

I already have everything written through book four, so please read and review!


	2. Unwanted consistency

Chapter 1- Unwanted consistency

Severus Snape, Potions master of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry stood in front of a cauldron contemplating, with the intensity of a grizzly protecting her cubs, a bottle of absinthe that he held aloft in front of him. If someone had walked into the room they might have thought he was trying to shatter the glass with his mind and considering the individual holding it, that may have been what he was doing. What was actually going through his mind however was the occasions in which he had partaken of said substance in a not so professional manner. It had been only on rare occasions and always with the same, incomparable young lady. He blinked bringing himself back to reality. It didn't do for the Potions master to daydream in the middle of brewing.

Absinthe laid back in a bathtub, no water in the bottom, but the shower on full blast. The streams of water pounded on the juncture between her wide spread legs. She stared at the water as it beaded up on her knee which was propped against the shower door. She was mesmerized by the way it made the perfect little drops that magnified the tiny freckles that they sat on. The duplicity of the freckle, the real one on her skin and the magnified version, reminded her of her emotions. At any time she seemed to be having two sets of emotions and they usually didn't correspond. She had always had the feeling and assumed everyone did. It wasn't until her mom was lecturing her one day that she realized that something wasn't right.

"Why are you smiling? I expect you to pay attention to me."

"I am, you said I was extremely irresponsible for staying out with Reggie, that I was going to have to learn responsibility."

"Then why are you still smiling?"

"Oh, it's the other one, he's really happy about something, he's never happy." All lecturing forgotten Julienne sat down with her daughter.

"What do you mean he?"

"These other feelings just always felt like a he."

"How long have you had them?"

"Always." Her mother just looked at her strangely and walked away. That had been the only time they discussed it, but Absinthe assumed that it wasn't a normal occurrence. 

She brought her self back to her current reality of the shower and her present location. 

She was in London, it was her first time back since she was a baby when her mother had begun running, taking her along for the jog. Her life had been nothing if not inconsistent. They never lived in one town longer than a few months before her mother would drag her away. Her mother, who was currently banging on the door for her to get out before she "ran all of London out of water." Absinthe ignored her, finishing her weekly ritual. She detested "Fingering" herself. She much preferred to have things happen and overtake her, but she could always help things along.

She moved her hands between her legs and spread her lips wide moving her hips so that the water hit the right spot. She felt the smooth skin of her lips, hair free and velvety. She new, from seeing her mother, that she was destined to always be a living doll. A perpetual twelve year old, who never seemed to hit puberty except for the size of her breasts. She really didn't know how any guy would ever be attracted to her. It was as if someone put two balls on a baby dolls chest. She let her mind go as the sensations built up and then flowed over her. Relaxing and closing her legs she thought about the other reasons that most guys wouldn't talk to her, but they were ones that she didn't mind.

Her ever changing hair color, her boot worship and the love of the underground punk scene. Oh how she wished she had been born sooner, been able to enjoy the real punk scene. As it was she was forced to deal with the Americanized bastard punk son of London's underground. She listened and took in all the information that she could, but her true love was the original punk scene, both American and English. Her mother was teasing her daily about how punk is dead, the same mother that was back banging on the bathroom door.

Absinthe kicked her legs in a show of childish disobedience and turned the water off. She got out wrapping a towel around her sparse 4'11" frame and slung the door open. Her mother giggled at her and stepped into the bathroom.  
  


Two hours later they were on the streets of London. Julienne had an appointment with another of her paranoid clients. She was a self-proclaimed supernatural expert and was very highly looked upon in her field. The fact that she new it was all a pile of crap didn't matter. 

She had grown up, at least from eleven years of age, in a supernatural world and new the real thing from false. She had left running from that supernatural world, scared for the life of herself and her child. Her life, while in the other world, had been surrounded by darkness and evil. Evil that had wanted her child, as well as the child of her best friend. She shook her head, mustn't think of it right now. She only came to London for the money, they would be gone tomorrow and possibly tonight if she had any chance to get away.

"Be safe, don't talk to anyone, watch out for wizards and witches, don't go into any places that seem invisible to muggles." Absinthe gave her mother a reproachful look, "Sorry, non-magical people. This is serious Absinthe, no one knows you exist in the wizarding world. I would like to keep it that way."

"Yes, I know. The dark lord is after me, he rules the magic world with an iron fist and kill all that get in his way. I remember, you've told me at least a thousand times." Absinthe thought her mom was crazy actually. She had diligently learned all the lessons her mother had taught her, her head was crammed with contrasting information, from there's no such thing as magic, (her German nanny from when she was six) to there is an entirely magical world that no one knows about, (her mom, everyday of her life.) How she managed to process it all and not go crazy was beyond her. The truth was, she was inclined to agree with the nanny. She had never seen anything magic and it seemed everything that her mom had taught her was basically information that anyone could possibly know. Like potions for instance, at the most difficult it was chemistry, least difficult, soup. She didn't see the big deal. 

"Absinthe they killed my family, blew up their car because they thought I was in it. You wouldn't be here right now if they had succeeded. Now what do you do if attacked?"

Absinthe sighed "Scream bloody murder and hit them with anything I can get my hand on." 

"Good girl." Julienne pulled her daughter into hug and discreetly strengthened the cloaking spell that had been placed on her at birth. Absinthe didn't even know that her mother had a wand and had never seen it, Julienne liked it that way. She only hoped that her visions would not come true.

So they went there separate ways with a hug and kiss and expected to see each other soon.


	3. Sweet Memories

I own not the Harry Potter universe and Absinthe can not be owned by anyone for she is a living soul I only helped to give birth too.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chapter 2- Sweet Memories  
  


Dumbledore sat in his office staring at the tin of lemon drops. She was back, he had set up a ward letting him know if she came back into the area of London, there was always a chance. Today, after ten years of waiting it had gone off. He had promised Julienne he would always look after Absinthe as he had promised Lilly about Harry. He wasn't sure if he should do anything or not, she had managed to stay hidden for so long. He didn't imagine that her life was very happy, no friends or family, just her and Absinthe traveling and moving all the time.

Julienne had never really been one for the traditional life though, he knew that right away, even at graduation she announced to him that she was pregnant, but would not be getting married. Lilly's big news had been that she was getting married. She was the grounded one which helped to ground Julienne, they were closer than sisters and had been since their sorting. He laughed to himself, it was very like Harry and Ron. 

They had wanted Dumbledore to know, they wanted him to be at the wedding and to bless the child, he was so ecstatic about to burst to tell someone, but he managed to keep it quiet. Which was probably the best thing considering what happened. A month after graduation the world seemed to spiral out of control. Lilly and James announced their engagement, and sent out the invitations. The prophecy was made and they knew he'd be after them. The number of deaths in the magical world seemed to be adding up and now the numbers increased with the deaths of the friends and family of the soon to be Potters. Julienne's family were the last to be killed before Voldemort seemed to disappear. Everyone in her family went up in a great fiery inferno, that was once their car, complete with dark mark.

Julienne had no where to go everyone thought she was dead, and her life would surely be in danger if they found out otherwise. She ran to Lilly in hopes that they could help, the shocked tear stained look in Lilly's face confirmed everything. They all thought she was dead. She came in sobbing, a complete wreck from the loss of her parents and sister. Lilly led her upstairs to the bedroom and turned out the light. Julienne laid down and cried herself to sleep. That was when the flames turned green in his office.

"Dumbledore, Julienne is here at my house, please come over, I don't know what to do."

"I'll be right there Lilly." He got up and stepped through the flames. Once there he checked on Julienne "it won't be long before she goes into labor. There is no use in worrying right now," she needed her sleep and he needed some food. As if she read his thoughts Lilly brought out a tray full of food as he descended the stairs. 

"I have another secret that I want to tell you Albus. I don't want to be happy considering everything that has happened lately, but I can't help feeling that glow that soon to be mothers have." She looked up from her cup of tea and smiled at Dumbledore. 

'How could I have missed it', It's right there written all over her face. "How far along are you my dear?"

"Not very, we have a while. Um... Albus, do you think it's safe for Julienne to stay here with us, I really want her too?"

"I fear that it is not safe anywhere anymore. She would probably be just as safe here as she would anywhere else. Are you sure your ready to deal with a baby around the house, in your condition?"

"What condition would that be?" Julienne came slumping down the stairs. She looked very tired still but better.

"I wanted to surprise you when things got a little better but since you over heard... I'm pregnant!"

Julienne practically sprinted across the room to her friend and embraced her in a hug. 

"I'm so happy for you, what does James think about this did he faint or anything like that?"

"Well you will get to find out for yourself. He doesn't know yet. I was prepared to tell him when he got home. I think that between this and the fact that your still alive he might just faint."

Julienne's eyes grew huge and she looked extremely worried, she grasped her belly and looked ay Dumbledore. "My water broke." Dumbledore went to the fire and contacted Madame Pomfrey. She was there almost immediately. They laid Julienne out on the floor and gave her plenty of pillows. Madame Pomfrey gave her a potion to help the pain, immediately calming her down. She waved her wand and could see the baby's position, the heart rate of both patients and all other necessary information. Lilly mused to herself, all without any beeps or wires. It wasn't long before it was time to push, no matter what magic could do there was no way of getting around this even the most powerful wizard in the world could do nothing but remind her to breath, and that was just what he was doing. 

Julienne did her best not to yell or snap at anyone. Even with the potion she could still feel the pain of her hips being pushed apart and the sensation of skin tearing. All she could think was how much she wanted her Heathcliff with her After what seemed like hours Madame Pomfrey finally said those less than magic words. "She's Crowning! It'll be over soon. Just one or two more big pushes dear."

Julienne didn't think she could push anymore. She was so tired. Then with her last bit of strength She pushed down as hard as she could. " I got her, the heads out. The worst is over." 

Julienne looked up at Lilly. She was as pale as the ghosts at Hogwart's, she knew exactly what she was thinking, 'oh my gods I have to do that?' Julienne laughed in spite of herself. Lilly looked down and started laughing when she realized Julienne had read her mind. 

Then Julienne was holding a tiny baby girl wrapped in Dumbledores Hogwarts robes. 'Very fitting' she thought. That's when the door opened and in walked James and Sirius.


	4. A new look

I own not the Harry Potter universe and Absinthe can not be owned by anyone for she is a living soul I only helped to give birth too.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  


Chapter 3

A New Look  
  


There they were, the most beautiful pair of boots ever. Absinthe only had a total of three suitcases worth of possessions. One was filled with nothing but boots. These though, these were the best she had ever seen. Traditional twelve eyed docs with a real flower print screen-printed on the leather. The perfect combination of girl and punk. It was almost as if they were saying "Hell yeah I'm a girl! What the Fuck you gonna do about it?" She had to have them.

Ten minutes later she was walking out with boots that were about two sizes too big. She didn't care, I'll grow into them she thought to herself, something her mom always said to her. The shop keeper had told her where to go to get a good haircut and good clothes, well clothes she liked anyway. She was so content at the moment. 'I have to remember this day forever' she thought to herself.  
  
Julienne was worried, 'I never should have let her go off on her own in this town, some witch or wizard is bound to notice her.' She let her composure slip for a minute and slumped into the chair. The tea she was holding had gone cold long ago. The old lady in front of her was droning on and on about this specter train that came by the same times every year. Julienne knew she had just managed to see the Hogwarts express but she couldn't tell her this. 'Actually Mam, is not a ghost train but a train in a parallel time space thing that takes magic children to their new school and just happens to coexist beside your world.' Julienne almost smiled to herself but the poor old woman was so grave she was afraid she would hurt her feelings. She said what she could to put the old woman's fears to rest. She told her she believed her but it was nothing to worry about, it was not a danger she reached over and patted the old woman's hand, "sometimes these things can be thought of as a gift." When the old woman seemed to feel better Julienne excused herself. Once in the hall she took notice of her watch. She had only been gone two hours, Absinthe would still be shopping. 'There's no telling where that girl is.' This time she did smile. Absinthe had the same rebellious attitude Sirius had. 

The thought of Sirius brought tears to her eyes. Her concentration at Hogwarts had been divination, which is considered something of a joke even in the magical world. However she really did have a knack for it. She was right on 95% of the time. Still people where reluctant to believe her, people like Sirius and Lilly.

She remembered the night Absinthe was born.

James and Sirius walked in, drunk and upset. James prescription for what ails you was always drowning your sorrows, but the sight in front of them was enough to sober both men up very quickly. On the floor only a few feet from the front door was a woman who was suppose to be dead, covered in enough blood that she seemed to have died again. In between her legs, thankfully, blocking their view of Julienne's naked lower body was their old school medi-wizard. At her head stroking her hair was their old headmaster looking particularly pale and peaked. The mot surprising thing by far was the small bundle of black fabric craddled in her arms, squirming and getting ready to wail. Both men sprang forward with exclamations of relief, trying to help but unsure of what to do. What's her name they all asked after calming down a great deal. There were already tears of joy running down her face so when few more fell in the memory of her lost love no one was any wiser.

"Absinthe, her name is Absinthe."

The next nine months were filled with happiness and apprehension as they awaited the arrival of their new family member. The five of them lived and played and loved. They paid no attention to the outside world and focused only on their own little existence. When Lilly's time came they were better prepared with a Medi-wizard who came to the house and brought the needed tools with him.. Absinthe followed her dad into the back yard when Lilly's water broke and they played and talked, as well as she could, until they were allowed back in the house. She was extremely fond of Harry and tried to look after him herself, she let everyone know, in her own particular idiom, that Harry was hers. Everything seemed like a fairytale, until Julienne had a headache.

Julienne knew what her headaches meant, something was about to be revealed to her, the worse the headache the more important the news, and this headache was quickly becoming a migraine. She saw Sirius being sent to Azkaban, she saw James being killed at the front door, she saw herself and Lilly being killed trying to protect the children and she saw Absinthe and Harry being taken away like prisoners, she saw her Heathcliff kissing the hem of the Dark Lord and she saw the entire wizarding world falling at the feet of Voldemort. When she awoke from her visions, tears were streaming down her face. They new of the prophecy, the one Albus had heard, they had a secret keeper because of that. This was different, this wasn't a prophecy, this was a vision. She ran to get Absinthe and find Lilly. She never knew how long it would be before the visions came true. Sometimes minutes, sometimes months. With Absinthe in her arms she ran down the stairs calling for Lilly. She ran out in the backyard to see her and Harry playing in the grass. 

"Lilly, we have to leave now, right now!"

"Julienne, what are you talking about?" she was laughing. Julienne realized, this would be harder that she thought. 

"I had a vision, Voldemort is coming here to kill us. We have to go!" Absinthe squirmed out of her arms and began running around Harry.

"Don't be silly, no one has heard anything from Voldemort in almost a year. He's not suddenly going to turn up just to kill us. Besides we have a secret keeper remember?" She was still playing with Harry, not paying the slightest bit of attention. "I'm sure it was just a bad dream."

"Well I'm leaving, I trust my visions, and I am not going to put my daughters life at risk." Julienne was obviously mad now, Lilly decided to take another direction.

"Why don't we wait till James and Sirius get home and we'll all sit down and talk about it."

"It could happen at any minute, they could be walking in the front door right now!"

"Your not even sure when this is going to happen? I don't know Julienne, I know you believe your visions but haven't they been wrong before? Besides what am I suppose to do just grab Harry and run?" She gave her a disapproving look.

"Yes!" She threw her hands into the air. "Fine, I'm leaving, I suggest you do the same as soon as you can before Voldemort shows up on your step." She had the strangest urge to grab Harry and run, but she couldn't do that to Lilly, so she left carrying the squirming Absinthe with her.

She decided to take a little vacation to visit some muggle friends back home. They hadn't seen Absinthe yet and she was sure they wouldn't mind.

This would be her last trip to London. She immediately put on a cloaking spell and never looked back. She didn't want to know when it happened. She just wanted to disappear. So she had said her goodbyes to her muggle friends, made herself a new muggle life and left with Absinthe in tow. She said she would never come back to this place. Unfortunately her latest client, the old lady, was insistent and rich, and she definitely needed money.

Well she had that now all she had to do was find Absinthe and get out of this gods-forsaken town. That was when she felt it, a hand on her arm. She turned to see a young man with silver blond hair smiling politely at her, he had a sadness in his eyes that made her want to comfort him. 'He looks about Absinthe's age.' she thought. "Mrs. Tallegery wanted another word with you if you don't mind."

"Yes, That will be fine." 'I have to waste some time anyway.' She followed the boy into the study. Mrs. Tallegery was not there. Instead a man bearing a striking resemblance to the boy, with long silvery hair sat where she had been, flanked by two large brutes and they also had mini versions standing beside them.

"Misses Julienne Louvre I presume, My colleagues and I would like to talk to you about some paranormal activity of our own. Would you mind accompanying us to the location of the disturbance?" It wasn't really a question, she could tell. He was insisting that she go. It wasn't so odd that someone else would show up wanting to talk about ghosts, it actually happened a lot. But these people were strange. They gave her a bad feeling, and she was sure she recognized the blond. He was so familiar.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but I have other pressing maters to attend to. If you would like you can call my secretary to set up an appointment."

"No really Ms. Louvre, it won't take a second and it's not far from here. I'll make it worth your while."

"Well, I need to be going, if it's on the way, I'll take a look." 'Please don't let it be on the way' she thought. She needed the money, but she didn't like these guys. She dismissed the light headache that was starting behind her eyes.


	5. Never mind the bullocks

I own not the Harry Potter universe and Absinthe can not be owned by anyone for she is a living soul I only helped to give birth too.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
Chapter four- Never mind the bullocks  


Absinthe stepped out feeling like Tank Girl reincarnate. Her hair was something out of Sesame street and she swore she could smell Joe Strummer on her shirt. She had bags upon bags of clothes and had added another piercing to her ear making it a grand total of eleven. She took her stuff back to the hotel and dropped it off to go look for her mom. She had to be done by now. She walked out of the hotel and headed in the direction her mom had gone in earlier. She turned a corner to see her mom and three men dressed in black escorting her toward a deserted looking building. Absinthe followed at a distance, she had the unmistakable feeling something was not right.   
  


Julienne could no longer ignore the headache. She new what it meant and it was becoming the worst one she had ever had. As she walked into the hollowed out factory she hoped that Absinthe was all right. She dreamed of her buying shoes and listening to her music. Her vision came to her in a flash, she saw a wand pointed at her throat and a shower of green sparks shooting forth. As she was pushed into a chair she looked up into another familiar face wearing a turban, and holding a wand. Then she turned to the blond, she knew who he was and felt extremely foolish for forgetting him. How could she have forgotten her first. She mouthed his name just before she heard those dreaded words.  
  


Absinthe got to the window and looked in to see a hand holding a wand pointed at her mothers neck. A shower of green sparks came forward and her mother screamed in pain and then slumped over and fell on the floor. Absinthe was screaming, she hadn't even realized she started, but as every face turned toward her she knew she must be. She turned and ran knowing these people could easily catch her with their magic. She hoped that the throng of non-magic's she was running into would help delay them. She let herself be swept by the wave of people and soon found herself in the Underground. She got on the first train and found an empty seat. She was convinced it was a dream and forced herself to go to sleep so that she could wake-up.

Across the street from the factory a young boy with ice blue eyes watched the tragedy unfold and wondered about his life. His father came out of the building, he refused to chase the girl leaving it to the others and walked to his son, looking somewhat shaken. 'She had that damn scar! The scar shaped like a heart on her knee!' He was angry for not knowing. He had never known who the girl was he had been given to in the Eluesis. He did know who Julienne Louvre was though, she was the girl that betrayed Severus and that was reason enough to get rid of her, the fact that she had eluded the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters for so long was just another reason. He looked up at his son, he saw the pain in his eyes, the questions on his face, but he had no comforting words for the boy. This was his life and he'd better get use to it now.


End file.
